Prision
by ZackGyoko
Summary: Un fan-fic de una historia que se centra en una nueva amenaza elemental que podría acabar con todo, el desequilibrio pareciera poder corromper todo. ¿Sera el héroe quien lo parece? ¿o solo sera un personaje más? quizás lo que vemos no es lo que es.
1. Un caballo cae en llamas y un ángel la l

Un caballo cae en llamas y un ángel la lía parda

Rachel:

Estaba pasado un tiempo cerca de la torre de vigía, cuando mi amigo llego. Tenía la misma sonrisa de "soy tan sociable que acaricio perros del infierno", y no necesariamente hablando de la señorita O'Leary. El punto es que se me acerco y me dijo:

-¿Y, hay novedades? Me muero de ganas de que llegue algún nuevo, anda que hasta tal vez sea un hijo de los tres grandes y todo-dijo bromeando, aunque yo sabía que buscaba a alguien en especial.

-No, todavía nada, aparte, no sea cosa que llegue un romano por accidente… otra vez

Él se rio con soltura, con una risa con la cual no pude evitar sumarme. En eso sonó el cuerno, habían detectado un semidiós.

¿Qué cómo lo hacíamos? Con uno de los inventos conjuntos de Leo y mi amigo, que usaba energía mágica para detectar diversos campos de energía.

El vigía de turno, un hijo de Apolo nos gritó desde arriba:

-Es un hijo de Hades, no lo veo bien, pero tiene el pelo negro corto y alborotado con ropa negra.

A mi amigo le brillaron los ojos, demasiada casualidad, tenía que ser EL, sino no sé si lo soportaría.

-Yo voy

-Espera…

No hubo caso, desplego unas alas negras de su espalda y salió volando hacia el (o la) semidiós

-Solo espero que sea el-susurre más a mí misma que a otra persona

~-o-o-o-~

Steph:

Venia corriendo como cuatro kilómetros de esas mujeres gordas con serpientes en el cabello, más bien _por_ cabello, mientras una tercera con turbante trataba de convencerlas que me dejaran en paz, no muy efectivamente.

-Chicas, dialoguemos esto…

-¡No medusa, no molestes!

-¡Eso, que ni siquiera quiso probar una muestra gratis!

Sabía que debía correr, pero estaba muy cansada, no podía…

Antes de poder pensar algo más algo cayó del cielo, cundo volvió la vista había un chico, uno hermoso, con un pelo marrón claro, casi castaño, además de esas preciosas alas oscuras, ah, ¿debo mencionar la garra gigante? como si fuese su mano, se cernía con dedos filosos y una apariencia como lava u obsidiana de su mano derecha. A sus pies se hallaban los restos de la mujer de las muestras, la que debía ser su hermana miro aterrada como él se paraba lentamente, en una fracción de segundo el había cambiado de lugar, otra vez solo restos.

-Hola medusa

-Hola Zack, disculpa, no podía hacer mucho…

Su brazo se desciso como escamas dándose vuelta, transformándose en su piel, apoyando su brazo en su hombro

-No pasa nada, hiciste lo que pudiste.

-A propósito-dijo, hablándome a mi esta vez- bienvenido de vuelt…

En ese momento se dio vuelta

En su cara antes había una cálida sonrisa, congelada solo un segundo con un matiz de… ¿eso era decepción?, sea lo que fuere se recompuso rápidamente.

-Perdón, te confundí con alguien más… un hermano tuyo de hecho.

Lo mire estupefacta-¿Dijiste hermano?, pero yo no tengo familia…

-De parte divina, tu padre es Hades, bienvenida al campamento mestizo-dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

No sabría decir que me sorprendió más, si el hecho de lo que acaba de enterarme, o del Pegaso que cayo envuelto en una bola de fuego unos metros más hacia el campamento.

El arqueo las cejas, me miro, y luego hiso un gesto de ir hacia allí, ese día se ponía cada vez más interesante.


	2. El cíclope, la copia y el bolígrafo leta

El cíclope, la copia y el bolígrafo letal

Steph:

Me habían pasado muchas cosas raras, un guardián de pasillo de mi colegio al que le habían salido cuernos había destruido unas mujeres serpientes por mí con un palo, entre otros más raros, pero eso había sido, hasta ahora lo más extremo que había vivido hasta ahora. Mientras corríamos hacia el animal herido una chica pelirroja se nos acercó.

-¿Quién crees que sea?-pregunto la chica, como sí que cayeran caballos alados en llamas fuese pan de cada día.

-Según las quemaduras tiene que ser un _infirnio_ nivel 5, o un 3,5 potenciado.

La chica maldijo en griego antiguo, como lo sabía, ni idea.

Por alguna razón, las llamas se habían apagado y el ser estaba como si nada, era un espécimen muy bonito, blanco con manchas grises.

-Se llama Britter-dijo la chica, hablándome a mí-por cierto, soy Rachel

-Ah, gracias, soy Steph, Steph Cardiann.

-Tu madre no era de casualidad Verónica… ¿cierto?-me pregunto Zack, con una ligera preocupación

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella también era una semidiosa?

-No, pero ella era la guardiana de uno de los núcleos elementales. ¿No te dio ninguna piedra que emane energía pura?

Él tenía unos hermosos y penetrantes ojos marrones, con motas de dorado, no podía mentirle.

-Si-dije, sacando esa rara piedra del bolsillo-me lo dio justo antes de que-no, no quería hablar de eso

Se ve que ellos lo notaron, porque Rachel me dijo:

-Lo lamento, no teníamos idea

Le di la piedra a Zack, la miró detenidamente y se la guardo como si fuese una bomba nuclear.

-Bueno, me parece que deberías mostrarle el campamento Ray, yo… tengo que hacer cosas.

Nos dedicó otra sonrisa, casi triste, y se fue volando.

-Tranquila, él no es así todo el tiempo, lo que pasa es que su novio desapareció… y su novia está congelada viva.

-¿Tiene dos parejas?

-Sep, es bi, y ellos dos los que se lo propusieron, osea, no podía elegir, se le rompía el corazón… y le dijeron que podían compartir.

Genial, el atractivo chico que la salvo tiene no una, sino dos parejas, la verdad que no podría ser peor.

Como me equivocaba.

Rachel la llevo a la colina con esa espectacular vista. Mientras daban el recorrido le explico todo sobre el campamento, las actividades y la cabaña que le tocaba usar, además de alguna que otra anécdota, como cuando un chico llamado Percy se montó en una cerda gigante voladora.

-De hecho, él está por ahí, deberías ir a verlo, yo tengo que ayudar a Annie.

La novia de Percy, le había hablado de ella. Se dirigió hacia él, estaba practicando esgrima a la orilla del lago mientras una perra muy grande estaba acostada cerca de él.

-Hola

-Hola, sós la nueva, ¿verdad?

-Sí, así es, y vos sós Percy

Parecía a punto de contestar, pero un ciclope salió repentinamente de la orilla del agua gritando "hermanoooooooooo", tirándose encima de él, casi aplastándolo.

-Tyson, por favor, no respiro…

-Perdón hermano, Ella te manda saludos.

-Claro, a propósito, ¿Qué haces acá? Creía que estabas en el templo de papa.

¿Un hijo de Poseidón con un hermano ciclope? Claro, porque no. Había visto a un hombre foca tragarse un pez entero en una excursión de colegio así que…

-Cosas malas, una mujer de agua fea

-¿Donde la viste?-pregunto Percy con el semblante serio.

-Estaba cerca de las fraguas con esos espitirus de agua del otro día

- _Espíritus_ Tyson, y tenemos que avisarle a Zack, tal vez pueda hacer lo de la otra vez.

El asintió y en ese momento sonó una alarma como de cuernos. Los tres se miraron con preocupación y fueron corriendo hacia allí.

Cuando llegaron vieron a una multitud de chicos de muchas edades apiñados cerca de lo que debía ser la torre de vigía, Zack estaba allí.

En eso el de la torre grito:

-El detector dice que es un hijo de Mercurio, una hija de Hestia y… ¿un mago anfitrión de Serket?

-Egipcios Charly-dijo Zack- y supongo que los está persiguiendo algo grande.

Cuando Charly respondió su voz estaba tintada de miedo:

-Es una réplica de gigante oscura-todos menos Zack se alarmaron, mucho

-Que aburrido, es el tercero del mes-dijo el con despreocupación

-Pe pero… ¡esta potenciado!

Sus ojos se le iluminaron

-Eso es más interesante

-Pero…-dijo Rachel

-Ni peros ni peras yo voy YA

Y se fue volando, de vuelta.

En ese momento vimos como Zack caía entre el gigante y los chicos, parecía que les dio indicaciones, mientras tantos unos perros grandes acorralaron a esos chicos.

Percy soltó una maldición y se fue corriendo hacia allí, tenía que verlos en acción.

El saco un bolígrafo, ¿iba a escribir una demanda a la perrera?, al parecer no, porque le saco el capuchón y se transformó en espada.

Mientras el rebanaba perros del infierno un aura como… no, _de_ fuego lo envolvió. Se llevó la articulación del dedo a la boca y entonces…

 _"_ _CORTE, Zack, por favor, nada de transformarse en titán, y antes de que te quejes es un fan-fic de Percy Jackson, no de Shingeki no Kyojin, SIGUE TOMA"_

Él tenía esa aura y la concentro toda en un grupo de llamas en su mano derecha, empezaron a girar y brillar más y más hasta que las presiono en su mano y apareció una espada, roja y anaranjada.

En ese momento salto hacia el gigante y lo corto a la mitad, un segundo más tarde no había más titán, ni perros come-semidioses.


	3. ¿Qué tienen los sátiros con el chocolate

¿Qué tienen los sátiros con el chocolate?

Veri:

Llegamos corriendo a un chico con un bolígrafo que se transformaba en espada, lo único que esperaba era que fuera amistoso.

Me di vuelta para ver a mi perseguidor cuando me di cuenta que no estaba, frente a ella había un chico guapo de pelo marrón con cara de satisfacción, cuando se dio vuelta supo que lo había destruido, así, sin más. A decir verdad, no había prestado mucha atención cuando les hablo, solo había escuchado una melodiosa voz que les dijo "vayan a la colina", naturalmente la obedeció.

Él se acercó corriendo, con una sonrisa blanca y deslumbrante, parecía un chico de esos inalcanzables, de los que no existían, pero allí estaba, frente a mis ojos, bueno, a los de los tres.

Nos habíamos encontrado al escapar de ese monstruo, tuvimos bastante tiempo para hablar, uno era de pelo rojo, de tez bronceada y ojos marrones, rápido con las manos, de nueva york, como todos, nos cruzamos en una salida escolar, se llama Rick. El otro era un chico taciturno de pelo negro, dijo que era de madre francesa y padre argentino, el había nacido ahí también, y por alguna razón lo habían llamado Tut. Yo soy una chica de pelo corto enrulado castaño y ojos verdes, nada más, nada de otro mundo.

El punto era que el chico se había acercado mucho, y los estaba mirando con unos ojos que parecían leer mentes.

-De hecho, si puedo leer mentes, están en el campamento mestizo y no, no pueden tener espadas tan chulas como esta.

Rick maldijo por lo bajo.

-A propósito, mi nombre es Zack, supongo que tendrán dudas, y quiero hablar largo y tendido con los tres.

No pude evitar sentirme nerviosa ¿había hecho algo mal?

Lo acompañamos hasta una cabaña en el medio del alucinante campamento, decidí que tenía que pasar por esa palestra de escalada con lava.

Cuando llegamos vimos a lo que supuse era un centauro.

-Hola, soy Quirón, el consejero del campamento, Zack me dijo que venían.

Nos sentamos en unos sofás y Zack empezó a hablar.

-Para empezar hay otro campamento de semidioses romanos, al que perteneces Rick, en Brooklyn está el Nomo 24, al que deberías ir Tut, y tú, Veri, eres una protegida de Hestia, lo cual es una suerte teniendo en cuenta lo nerviosos que están todos con la profecía, Charly debe haberse confundido… de vuelta.

-¿Que profecía?

-Dice así: " _El egipcio, la hija del inframundo y la protegida del fuego del hogar lucharan contra el desequilibrio de los elementos junto con la prisión de poder inigualable por su peso"_

Ya de por si le costaría asimilar todo eso, pero además tuvo que aparecer un sátiro gritando "Percy" saltando sobre el que había matado esos rottweileres pasados de esteroides.

-Hola Grover, ¿qué paso ahora?

-¡Es Charly, esta poseído!

-Un _eidolon_ , supongo, tengo una idea.

Dicho esto Zack se fue hacia afuera y lo seguimos

El chico estaba gritando como un desquiciado, golpeando a toda qué intentara atraparlo, tenía unos ojos dorados.

-Todos van a morir, todos van a...

-Charly-dijo Zack.

El chico lo miro

-No eres tu cuando tienes hambre-se sacó un chocolate del bolsillo-toma un snikers.

Charly lo miro, tomo el chocolate y se la devoro en unos instantes. El efecto fue instantáneo, sus ojos se tornaron a un marrón normal.

-Gracias por avisar Grover-dijo Zack tirándole un chocolate

El sátiro dudo, lo abrió, le dio la barra a Percy, y empezó a masticar el envoltorio felizmente. Los sátiros eran raros.

Todos miraron a Zack boquiabiertos. Él se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-El chocolate es muy útil frente a fantasmas y otros espíritus de la muerte, de hecho, tengo un amuleto de chocolate potenciado como ese para ir al inframundo.

-Supongo que otra de tus investigaciones-dijo una chica rubia de ojos grises, que estaba agarrada de la mano con Percy.

-Naturalmente Annie, a propósito… ¿Cómo va el radar?

-Va bien, pero a decir verdad Leo y yo nos estamos complicando un poco, ¿podrías pasarte después un poco? Nos vendría genial.

-Claro, después paso.

Y así fue mi llegada al campamento mestizo.


	4. Unos adolescentes contra un monstruo aco

Unos adolescentes contra un monstruo acorazado de 50 metros ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Rachel:

Bueno, venían siendo ya dos grupos de semidioses seguidos de monstruos altamente destructivos en un solo día, no podía empeorar… cierto?

Bueno, si puede.

No habían pasado ni 15 minutos desde que habíamos echado al _eidolon_ y ya había aparecido un ser gigante con forma de jabalí y colmillos de elefante en el borde del campamento, ¿debo mencionar que medía 50 metros? ¿Y estaba acorazado con rocas altamente compactadas? Creo que es innecesario.

Lo peor de todo era que la novia de Zack había desaparecido, así que estaba enojado, muy enojado.

Y ustedes dirán, "se transformó en un monstruo grande y verde destruyendo todo". Créanme, sería mejor.

Se había transformado de vuelta.

Su ojo era completamente negro exceptuando lo pupila, que estaba rasgada de una tonalidad de rojo encendido. Su pelo era ahora negro, uno que parecía ser de oscuridad misma. Sus alas y la garra habían vuelto, sus piernas eran como las de un lobo, con franjas de pelo violeta opaco, tenía una cola del mismo animal y unas orejas también, empezaba a hacer honor a su apodo.

Mientras los demás trataban de matar al monstruo, sin éxito el ya caminaba hacia allí con paso seguro.

A medida que se acercaba los demás le abrían paso, nada intervino entre él y su objetivo, y cuando el ser gigante de tierra se paró en medio… bueno, solo quedo un núcleo de energía, se fue volando hacia lo que supuse seria el campamento romano, solo espero que todo vaya bien, estaba pasando por una dura situación.

La historia no era muy complicada, el había llegado con lo que él decía "control elemental", para ayudarnos, y la primera persona que se le acerco fue Cloe, se llevaron bien al instante. Había llegado cuando se cernía otra nueva amenaza en nosotros, seres de diversos elementos a atacarnos, si él no nos hubiera enseñado no habríamos podido. En fin, los dos pasaron tiempo junto y terminaron saliendo, hasta que llego uno diferente, más poderoso, la mató.

No volvió a ser el mismo, el hecho desencadeno en que usara mucho poder, y el que ahora usa con naturalidad, no quedo nada, absolutamente nada.

Pensaba que se había recuperado, pero me di cuenta que no. No lo iba a superar, lo peor, es que él se hecha toda la culpa, siempre lo hace.

Él nos enseñó sobre la rueda elemental, los cuatro creadores: fuego, aire, agua y tierra, más los que crearon, tormenta, cosmos, vida y artificial. Con estos últimos se hizo la gran fusión, que creo oscuridad y luz. Estos son solo los principales, los secundarios son los que sirvieron de recipiente, y fueron lava, viento, hielo, mineral, electricidad, estrella, planta, veneno, sombra y reflejo. Y los terciarios, que son la energía pura de estos, los recorren, son: llamas, torbellino, marea, arena, niebla, constelación, vitalidad, digital, miedo y esperanza. Además hay combinaciones entre estos, llamados elementos compuestos, como luz y fuego, que forman sol. A partir de esto nos mostró que cada uno de nosotros teníamos un aura de nuestro elemento, que concordaba con nuestra personalidad. Cuando le preguntamos si la personalidad dependía del elemento que nos componía o era al revés simplemente sonrió y dijo: "eso solo se lo pueden responder ustedes mismos".

Y ahora se había ido.


	5. ¿Quién nos protegerá ahora?

¿Quién nos protegerá ahora?

Steph:

Debí decírselo

Tal vez, debí haber hablado, no solo escuchado. Como esa vez.

Mi madre me había contado historias del inframundo y el tártaro.

-Cuando morimos vamos allí, es una ventaja, ya que no desaparecemos, a menos que nos olviden, es lo único que podemos hacer además de renacer. No hay que temerle a la muerte, siempre nos llega, tarde o temprano. Lo único que podemos hacer es que no sea en vano.

-Pero… los dioses no mueren… ¿no sería mejor ser como ellos? ¿No morir?

En ese momento me sonrió y me dijo.

-Es cierto, no mueren, pero eso no significa que no haya un final para ellos, de hecho, desaparecen, no hay nada más allá del camino para ellos, por eso le temen al final, es el olvido, sin legados, sin poder, sin oportunidad de volver. Es triste, pero hay que saberlo, hay veces que es mejor simplemente avanzar.

Nunca lo olvidé.

Pero no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta.

Zack había dicho una cosa, me dijo luego Ray: "no hay final para mi tormento, no lo hubo de donde vine, y no lo habrá aquí, al menos, no si tomo la decisión de la muerte, de la venganza"

Había tristeza profunda en sus ojos, solo lagrimas que derramar, lo amaba, me di cuenta, y solo pude abrazarla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que iba a volver a protegernos, que iba a volver por ella. No sabía porque, pero estaba hablando con la verdad, de algún modo lo sabía.

~-o-o-o-~

Rachel:

Fue triste, fue doloroso, pero fue, eso habría dicho el si estuviera aquí, el me lo dijo, me dijo lo que sentía en un momento de debilidad. No podía recibir amor, solo por el hecho de darlo, tenía un nombre clave, prisión, encerraba en el demonios ancestrales capaces de destruir gigante con facilidad, también es el cazador, con los guardianes de las jaulas, eso era, eso es.

El y leo habían hecho una autómata diferente, que sentía, yo le había preguntado "entonces… ¿está viva?", el solo me miro y me dijo "no es eso lo que nos diferencia, la vida tiene un final, es por eso que los dioses no viven hasta que mueren"

Lo amo, nunca se lo dije, siempre tuvo a alguien, pero ahora… Seguía siendo así? O algo había cambiado?

Creo que nunca iba a poder decírselo, una profecía lo dijo:

" _El que camina en la muerte se despedirá de un ser querido, solo para verlo una y otra vez con alguien más, hasta el final"_

Iba a seguir, más por el que por mí, solo para mostrarle que podía ser fuerte, más aun que las que lo dejaron atrás.

Esa noche todos en el campamento estaban cabizbajos, algunos hasta lloraban, fue entonces cuando me pare.

-Es esto lo que él hubiera querido?

Todos levantaron la vista con asombro.

-No! Hay que luchar, buscarlos nosotros mismos! Por él, y por nosotros mismos!

Se palpaba el ánimo en el aire, resonaban los vítores en la noche.

-Hoy inicia una operación de búsqueda!


	6. Divide y conquistaras

Divide y conquistaras

Steph:

Nos habían puesto por equipos de a cinco, y a cada uno se le había asignado un sector y una profecía, "yaay"

La nuestra decía: " _Ya sea en el inmenso océano o al amparo de las montañas, sin importar las dificultades o los obstáculos, los héroes se volverán a juntar para encontrar la verdad"_

Yo estaba con Rick, Tut, Veri y un veterano, Jack, un carismático hijo de Hermes que no podía sino caerte bien.

El punto es que íbamos a ir junto a otros dos grupos hasta cierto punto, donde nos separaríamos.

El primero estaba formado por un, como Percy lo había descrito "Superman rubio", Jason, además de Piper, Leo y Charly, el de las alarmas.

El otro grupo estaba formado por Percy, Annabeth, Grover y Rachel, esa chica sí que podía ser persuasiva cuando quería… había algo en su voz, algo que noto ayer, que, a pesar de ser solo una mortal podía con todo, casi parecía querer demostrarse a ella misma que podía salvarlo.

Pero había algo raro en ellos…

-Percy… ¡¿porque estas tomando en una taza que dice "donuts monstruo, las mejores de este lado del rio estigio"?!

-Eh…

-Y Annie, ¡tenés una gorra de mensajería Hermes!

-Vamos que quería tener una gorra que no me hiciera invisible

-¡Ray vos también! ¿En serio, un pin de cursos de agricultura?

-Ya, ya, no molestes, además… ¡Vos tenés una remera de Bisutería y florería Hades y Perséfone!

-Que, ¡AH! ¡Sáquenmela, sáquenmela! ¡¿Cómo llego eso ahí?!

-Al autor le gustan las bromas que rompen la cuarta pared, además pagan muy bien, son baratos y de calidad…

-¡Ahora estás leyendo un guion!

-Ya sigamos

Partimos hacia lo que sería uno de los portales más cercanos, otro invento de Leo y Zack, para ir hacia unas coordenadas de actividad extraña.

Al llegar no pude sino sorprenderme, ya que… cuantas veces uno ve a una diosa gato combatiendo codo con codo con unos chicos frente a una especie de ser de agua?

No mucho

Era como un ente, flotando sobre el suelo, lanzando bolas de agua hacia los que parecían ser unos hermanos y la que luego Tut me presento como Bastet.

Llegamos corriendo, y empezamos a pelear

Era una gran desventaja, ya que nuestras espadas no parecían afectarle

Hasta que a Tut se le ocurrió participar

- _¡Vortex!_

En eso un espiral de energía negra lo absorbió

-Eso, estuvo, ¡GENIAL! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Puedo aprenderlo?

Rick siguió acribillando de preguntas a nuestro ahora más pálido amigo. No lo conocía desde hace mucho pero me agradaba.

El chico de antes se dio vuelta y nos dijo:

-Hola, soy Carter y ella es Saidie, y deberíamos irnos.


	7. Otro titulo largo que no entra

Y ahora también hay dioses egipcios, algo más?

Steph:

-Bueno, primero las presentaciones-dije mientras corríamos-Soy Steph, hija de hades, él es Rick, hijo de Mercurio

-Hola golfos y golfas

-No copies a 8cho, y él es Tut, anfitrión de Serket

El hizo un asentimiento de cabeza como toda respuesta o comentario

-Bien, ella es Bastet, la diosa de los gatos

-"Nekos kawaii", diría Zack-replico esta

-Ustedes también lo conocen?

-Sí, y nos llegó la noticia de que lo están buscando, y a una de las nuestras

-Qué?

-Su novia, una anfitriona de Thot, jo, qué chica, espero que no le haya pasado nada

Sentí una sensación de pesado vacío, lo había olvidado, aún no había nadie a su alcance, tal vez ese era su destino.

En ese momento cruzo, casi accidentalmente, una mirada con Tut, miro hacia otro lado sonrojada. No podía ser, él no lo querría.

~-o-o-o-~

Veri:

Me parece que no era un buen momento para decir "o si, resulta que tengo poderes de saber lo que la gente siente, a propósito, hay un demonio de 2 metros encima de nosotros con ansias de desgarrarnos en pedacitos, ups"

Así que no llegue a avisarles que era una trampa.

Un ser horrible, con alas como de murciélago, pero desgarradas, y mirada maliciosa (como la imagen en las gárgolas vaya) salto sobre nosotros, noqueando a Tut y a Bast.

Ni siquiera nos habíamos recuperado de la sorpresa cuando golpeo a Carter, lanzándolo 10 metros hacia la izquierda, estampado contra un árbol para quedar al pie de este tirado inerte como muñeco de trapo.

Saidie fue la más rápida en reaccionar, lanzando un bastón al piso, que enseguida se transformó en un león hembra de lo que debía de ser el tamaño de una motocicleta común, rugiendo e intentando morder al recién llegado, que lo esquivaba con facilidad.

Mientras Rick se había recompuesto, y se preparó para correr, esa era su habilidad, le salían unas alas a sus zapatillas y corría a una velocidad alucinante. Además Steph había empezado a formar una armadura de esqueleto a su alrededor.

Y yo seguía ahí, observando la situación inmóvil, con una cara de pasmada en la cara. Soy una protegida de Hestia, No debería poder tirar bolas de fuego de hogar o algo así? Era frustrante

Decidí ayudar a Saidie, que ahora estaba diciendo palabras en lo que deduje como egipcio, me acerque para usar mi habilidad y transmitirle algún sentimiento. Y de repente, al momento del contacto, empecé a entender lo que decía, como siempre, aprendí egipcio de manera instantánea.

Le infundí, luego de la habitual confusión, valor y un poco de sentido común, algo, al parecer, escaso en los de nuestro tipo.

Entonces el demonio se desciso en humo atravesado por una espada dorada, empuñada por una chica guapísima de capa morada y una mirada seria. Nunca me había quedado medio embobada mirando a alguien, pero si me paso así con ella.

Ella debió de notar mi mirada porque se sonrojo un poco y dijo:

-Hola, soy Reyna, pretora de la nueva roma e hija de Belona, y vine del campamento Júpiter a ayudarlos.


End file.
